Non-diabetic HIV-infected subjects who have completed their evaluations while receiving indinavir on the parent protocol GCRC# 819 "Effect of Indinavir on Carbohydrate Metabolism in Patients with HIV Infection" will undergo oral in IV GTT 2 and 8 weeks after the change. Results will be compared to those obtained while taking indinavir.